TENDER CARING LOVERS
by LADYGALE
Summary: Barry has a terrible night fighting villains from Earth-3. When he gets home, his two lovers Mick and Leonard take care of him Cold/Flash/Wave


Barry leaned against the wall of the alley, grabbing his side as he watched the breach close.

The last few weeks had been hell for him and the rest of the S.T.A.R labs team. Doppelgangers from Earth-3 had found their way to Barry's earth causing problems. These new counter parts were worse. They were much stronger and aggressive. Only good thing was that Earth-3 did not have a Zoom, which would be more problems if it had.

Barry looked down at himself. "Oh my God; Cisco is going to kill me." His suit had several, cuts, holes, and blood on it. Even though Cisco knew that he was saving Central City. He'd always thought that Barry could find a way of not ruining the suit.

Barry decided to head home. Cisco and Caitlin had the night off. Barry had just thought of checking the city before he relaxed for the night. He'd deal with Cisco berating him about the suit in the morning.

Barry took a deep breath and sped home. When he arrived he rushed to the bathroom, got out of his suit quick and threw it in the hamper outside the room. He locked the door and collapsed. He could see his legs, arms and stomach forming deep purple bruises, and that it had bloody slashes.

Barry crawled to the shower and lifted himself up. He turned the water on. As he was waiting for the water to heat up, he hobbled over to the sink. Barry slowly looked up into the mirror. He had two black eyes, his right cheek was slashed and his lips were swollen and busted open on the bottom.

"Please don't come home, Please don't come home," He Whispered. Barry just needed at least an hour and he'd be presentable for his two lovers.

A year ago Barry, Leonard Snart, and Mick Rory became an item. At first it was just Enemies with benefits and then it grew into love. Six months ago they moved into together. Everything was terrific between the three men. They never let saving/stealing in Central City affect their relationship.

"Honey we're home," yelled out a gruff voice.

"And we have stolen presents for you," said another voice.

Barry started to panicked. He tried to think something to tell them. He could tell Mick and Leonard he wasn't decent, but that wouldn't work. The men walked around the apartment naked all the time.

He could say that he was sick and he need awhile, and again that to wouldn't work. One day Barry was throwing up in the bathroom. The door was locked, but Mick busted it open and wrapped an arm around his waist, with his other hand stroking his hair, while Leonard wiped his face with a cool wash cloth.

"Sweetie you in there," Some one tried to open the locked door.

"Yes Mick. I'll be out in a few," Barry did his best to keep his voice natural with the pain he was going through.

"What the hell!" Barry heard Mick say on the other side of the door, and within a second the door busted open. Barry saw Mick with a look of horror on his face, also holding his destroyed suit in his hands.

Barry forgot to hide his suit. Mick always washed it for him.

"LEO!" Mick screamed. He slowly started walking towards Barry.

Leonard rushed in. "What's wrong? Oh my God!"

There was silence, both of Barry's lovers, slowly walked around him, seeing the damage that was done to him. Leonard stopped in front of Barry's body and Mick at his back.

"I know it looks bad, but I should heal fully soon."

"What did they do to you?" Leonard knew that not just one person could not done all that damage to his boyfriend.

"Please tell me they got it worse then you?" Mick's voice was deep and angry.

"Barry Mick asked you a question'" Barry had thought it more a statement then a question. That's why he hadn't said anything.

"Somewhat. Their gone now."

"What happened I thought you had the night off from saving the city?" Leonard asked.

Before Barry could start telling them, Mick whispered in his ear. "Look in Len's eyes when you talk to him, Doll." He was looking at the slashes and bruises on Barry's back, with his hands ghostly observing, but not touching.

Both Leonard and Mick had learned in the relationship that when Barry looked down when he was talking, he was trying to hide his face because he was lying.

Barry had planned to sugar coat his ordeal as much as possible, but when he looked into Leonard's ice blue eyes, Barry knew the only thing coming out of his mouth was the truth. "I was antsy, and bored while you guys we're "shopping". So I thought I go and do a run through the city. Everything seemed fine, until I was heading home; I was ambushed by these to villains of Earth-3 with an agenda."

"What was their agenda?" Leonard asked. His eyes were turning a darker blue. That happened when he was getting angry.

"Doll, Len asked you a question."

It took a moment for Barry to find his voice. "They had problems killing The Flash on their world. So they thought trying our world's Flash.

Barry jumped hearing Mick punching the wall with his fist.

Leonard went to the sink and opened a drawer taking out a first aid kit and peroxide.

"Guys, really I don't need that."

A hand ran through Barry's hair and gripped it lightly. "Let us take care of you."

There were two reasons that Mick pulled The Flash's hair. One was during hot sex, and the other was to let Barry know things were only going one way, when Barry was being stubborn.

Leonard poured peroxide on two cotton pads and handed one to Mick. The Men started dabbing on Barry's wounds.

Barry tensed up whimpering. "It's ok Doll, we have you." Mick whispered in his ear.

"The bruises and cuts are slowly healing on his front, how about his back?" Leonard asked Mick.

"Yes there fading too. So who we're the doppelgangers?"

Barry wanted to lie, but knew he wouldn't be able to. "General Cold and Major Heat Wave."

Both Men stopped tending to Barry. Trying to sink in that the villains, who attacked the man they love, were their doubles.

As they continued taking care of Barry, Leonard spoke. "I'm guessing by how there on no frost or burn marks on your body, they used something else for weapons.

"General Cold is into knifes, and Major Heat Waves is majesties."

Mick was done caring for Barry. As he walked to stand in front of the man he loved, Leonard moved back, who was also done tending to Barry's wounds. Mick put his hands on Barry's face. The black eyes were almost gone and his lips were back to normal.

"Please tell me when you look in my eyes, you don't see that freak."

Barry leaned into Mick's hands. "No I see the man I love," He looked over at Leonard knowing he'd be asking the same thing. "Same with you Len, You two are nothing like those other look a likes. I know you'll never be like them." With out saying another word, Barry headed to the shower closing the door.

With a hand on the wall, he closed his eyes and leaned into the water that hit his bruises and scratches that were almost done healing.

A hand ran through his hair as an arm wrapped around his waist. "We're not done taking care of you lover," Mick said as he kissed his neck. Barry leaned back into Mick's hard muscle body. When they backed up a bit Leonard pressed his body against Barry's front.

Hands roamed all over his body, and then they were gone. Barry whimpered at the lost of contact.

"It's ok honey. Our hands are coming back. We want to help you get cleaned. "Leonard said.

The four hands came back on him, soaping his body thoroughly. Mick washed his hair. When he was all soaped up, head to toe, He was gently pushed back into the water to rinse off.

When he was cleaned off, Barry put his hands on Leonard's face and kissed his passionately. "Suck me, Leo."

Barry turned around facing Mick kissing him the same way and whispered in his ear. "Fuck me, Micky."

"Baby is you sure about this. You had a rough night," Leonard said concerned.

Barry turned looking at Leonard. "Yes I know, but I want to forget about it. I want to feel safe in you're guy's arms."

"I can't say no to a request like that. Can you Lenny?" Mick asked him as he starting stroking Barry's cock hard, while he sucked on his neck.

Not answering Leonard was on his knees. He grabbed on to Barry's hips. Mick guided the young man's cock into Leonard's mouth, who started slowly sucking on the head.

Mick let go, letting Leonard take control. His hands roamed all over Barry's body. Playfully twisting his nipples as he sucked on each side of his neck marking him, watching the hickies disappear.

Barry was panting as Leonard added more friction on his sucking. HE leaned forward, his hands on the wall of the shower. Mick put his hands on Barry's hips and slowly entered inside him. He waited a moment for the young man to adjust to him, and then started going in and out of him.

"Leo. Micky," Barry panted, repeatedly saying the nicknames he had for his lovers.

Leonard sucked harder as his hands teased Barry's balls, while Mick thrusted harder and faster, knowing Barry was healed and could take what he was giving him.

Mick pulled Barry's hair roughly, yanking his head back. "Next time you're bored, you will call us. He thrust hard and deep, into Barry and stopped.

Barry couldn't say anything. Mick thrusted harder into Barry and gripped his hair tighter. "Answer me! You will not go getting into trouble next time your bored?" Mick said his voice roughly in his ear.

"Y..Yes Micky. I…I…I promise."

Mick sucked harder on Barry's neck and bit hard causing Barry to scream. Not in pain but in ecstasy as he started Cumming.

Leonard drank up Barry's cum, as Mick came and poured himself into his lover.

When they were sated from the high of their sex, Mick pulled out, while Leonard stood up. Both men embraced Barry for a moment not saying a word. When the hot water that was spraying their bodies starting turning luke warm, Mick turned off the water.

All three men walked out of the shower. Leonard grabbed some towels and he and Mick together towel dried Barry. When he was dried off they had him lean against the wall as they tended to themselves.

Afterwards Mick picked up Barry and carried him in his arms. Barry wanted to protest, but knew it be a losing battle. So he leaned his head against Mick's neck.

As they walked into the bedroom, Leonard turned down the blankets and sheets. Mick gently laid Barry in the middle of the bed, who started drifting off to sleep.

Leonard and Mick were on each side of their lover bring the sheets up towards their chests. They wrapped their arms around Barry protectively. Looking at each other while watching Barry breathing they didn't say anything but were thinking it. They were worried for their lover, but knew next time Barry went scouting the city he was not going to be by himself. He'd have back up if he liked it or not.

Nodding to each other the two lovers of the Flash finally started falling to sleep.


End file.
